Dance Time
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: My friend requested a dancing Glenn so that's what I wrote a dancing Glenn.


Glenn was having the day off today from his royal duties while Cozumi had just left Oriens castle to attend an appointment. Glenn decided he'd use this time to do something a bit different for a change of pace. Glenn quickly strode down the dimly lit corrider and stopped right in front of his bedroom, Glenn turned his head as his eyes darted about in all directions to make sure no one was around, once he saw the surroundings were clear, he stepped into his bedroom.

Glenn ambled over to his wardrobe and started to rummage around. "No, that's not it... No, that's not it either." Glenn pulled one thing out after another until he finally found what he was searching for. "Aha! There you are." Glenn's face lit up when he stared at the object of desire in his hand, he carried it out and placed it in the center of his room and plugged the cable into the wall socket.

The object Glenn had been searching for was none other than his CD player. Glenn intended to put on some music and dance to the beat while he was all alone in his room; something he rarely ever gets a chance to do.

Glenn looked through quite a few different soundtracks he owned before he decided on one. Glenn put the soundtrack he was holding into the CD player and pressed the play button. A tune began to emit from the CD player and the whole room was filled by the upbeat music.

Glenn started to bob his head and tap his foot with the rhythm. Before long, the music overtook Glenn's body and he was moving to the beat. Glenn moved his body in all different directions and waved his arms about. Glenn wasn't doing any dance in particular, he was just going with the flow and did whatever came naturally along to the music that vibrated in his ears.

Glenn pulled off all sorts of weird and wacky dance moves; the dances he was doing showed just how fit and limbre he was. Glenn looked like he was really enjoying himself as there was a big grin present on his face.

Dance Time.

I'm sorry this Is really short and probably really bad lol. But here's your dancing Glenn. cozumi-otome

Glenn was having the day off today from his royal duties while Cozumi had just left Oriens castle to attend an appointment. Glenn decided he'd use this time to do something a bit different for a change of pace. Glenn quickly strode down the dimly lit corrider and stopped right in front of his bedroom, Glenn turned his head as his eyes darted about in all directions to make sure no one was around, once he saw the surroundings were clear, he stepped into his bedroom.

Glenn ambled over to his wardrobe and started to rummage around. "No, that's not it… No, that's not it either." Glenn pulled one thing out after another until he finally found what he was searching for. "Aha! There you are." Glenn's face lit up when he stared at the object of desire in his hand, he carried it out and placed it in the center of his room and plugged the cable into the wall socket.

The object Glenn had been searching for was none other than his CD player. Glenn intended to put on some music and dance to the beat while he was all alone in his room; something he rarely ever gets a chance to do.

Glenn looked through quite a few different soundtracks he owned before he decided on one. Glenn put the soundtrack he was holding into the CD player and pressed the play button. A tune began to emit from the CD player and the whole room was filled by the upbeat music.

Glenn started to bob his head and tap his foot with the rhythm. Before long, the music overtook Glenn's body and he was moving to the beat. Glenn moved his body in all different directions and waved his arms about. Glenn wasn't doing any dance in particular, he was just going with the flow and did whatever came naturally along to the music that vibrated in his ears.

Glenn pulled off all sorts of weird and wacky dance moves; the dances he was doing showed just how fit and limbre he was. Glenn looked like he was really enjoying himself as there was a big grin present on his face.

Meanwhile… Cozumi's appointment had finished earlier than she had expected, she was happy she'd have extra time to spend with Glenn.

Cozumi hurriedly ambled along the corridors with a spring in her step as she was eager to get to Glenn's room as soon as possible.

As Cozumi neared Glenn's room she noticed the faint sound of music playing. "Hmm, who is playing music?" Cozumi looked around curiously as to where the music might be coming from but couldn't see anything. The closer Cozumi got to Glenn's room the louder the music echoed in her ears.

Cozumi wasn't exactly sure as to what was going on, she was shocked to find out the music was at its loudest when she stood in front of Glenn's room. "Why would there be music coming from his room?" Cozumi muttered to herself in confusion.

Cozumi slowly opened the door and peeked inside, what she saw gave her quite the shock. Cozumi looked on in disbelief belief at first before her expression completely changed. "Pfft, haha!" Cozumi could barely contain herself as she almost immediately burst out in laughter from seeing Glenn dance; Cozumi quickly covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter.

Cozumi stood there in silence hiding her giggles behind her hand as she stared intently at the dancing Glenn. "I didn't know Glenn had this in him, haha." Cozumi's heart fluttered in adoration for Glenn; she thought Glenn was absolutely adorable the way he danced about, Cozumi couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Glenn continued to dance about and tried to moonwalk along the floor along with various other moves. Glenn started to spin around a few times and when he stopped he was facing towards the direction of the bedroom door and there he noticed Cozumi with a big grin on her face as she watched him.

"Cozumi!? How long!?" Glenn exclaimed, he looked completely flustered and his face went several shades of red. Seeing that she had been found out, Cozumi approached Glenn as she giggled, the grin never left her face. "I have been her for quite awhile now. My appointment finished early." Cozumi chuckled and playfully tapped Glenn on the arm.

Glenn's face was such a deep red it looked almost as if he'd been sunburnt. Glenn was speechless, his mouth hung open and his eyes were as wide as they could go as he starred at Cozumi; he had never felt so embarrassed before.

"It looks like fun! Want to dance together?" Cozumi smiled brightly at the flustered Glenn, he wasn't sure how to reply. "C'mon! Stop standing there with your mouth open and let's dance." Glenn slowly nodded his head and watched Cozumi as she begun to dance, copying the moves he had been doing just earlier.

Glenn couldn't help but chuckle a little himself now from seeing Cozumi trying to dance like him, he decided to join her and they both danced along together.

Their laughter filled the air along with the music as they had the time of their life dancing side by side. Little did they know they were now being watched by a particular butler that happened to come by to see Glenn. "Wow... I don't..." Yu was speechless as he watched the two of them dance together. Yu thought it was quite amusing, he stayed around to watch for awhile before leaving them alone. Yu spent the rest of the day with a grin plastered on his face as he kept replaying their dancing in his head over and over again.


End file.
